A media service, such as a subscriber television service, provides end users of the service with access to media content and/or information about media content. A provider of the media service may want to personalize the media service to end users in a manner that facilitates personalized experiences with the media service. Conventionally, such personalization is limited and/or difficult when multiple people associated with an end-user account with the media service (e.g., members of a household) use multiple media service access devices to access the media service through the end-user account, particularly when the media service access devices include both personal and shared devices associated with the end-user account with the media service.